


I'm Not Cut Out For This Thing Called Life

by Blackgate Transfer (ConjurerofWords)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), ambiguous Stucky, could be romantic or platonic, idk whatever suits you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConjurerofWords/pseuds/Blackgate%20Transfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky decides and Steve comes to terms with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Cut Out For This Thing Called Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America. I make no profit from this. Captain America created by Joe Simon and Jack Kirby.  
> Author's Note: I can't not write about Bucky Barnes, apparently. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Title taken from M&Ms by Tei Shi, which, I think, fits pretty well with the fic.  
> (The idea for this fic was actually given to me by a friend, The Scheming Turtle, after I begged for a prompt.)

"Wakanda's beautiful, you know. Especially this time of year."

Steve is trying. The plane ride is silent (Wakandan technology; quietest vehicles in the world), and uncomfortable, and Bucky doesn't like it.

"Buck?"

T'Challa locks eyes with Bucky from the seat behind Steve. He knows what's about to happen. What has to happen.

_"_ _Are you sure that this is what you want, Sergeant Barnes?"_

_"_ _It's what I need."_

Bucky looks at Steve, finally. Steve has that hopeful expression he always has around Bucky, the kind that's saying, "things are bad, but we'll make it."

"Steve, I'm going under again."

Steve's face falls and his mouth drops open. He doesn't say anything.

T'Challa looks down.

"I have to do this, Steve. You're not going to stop me."

"Buck, you're _safe_ now. We don't...you don't have to run from anybody anymore."

"What about Tony?"

"Tony's got plenty of projects stirring around in that brain of his, he has better things to do than-"

"Go after the man who killed his parents?"

"That wasn't you."

"I held Howard's throat in my hands, I hit him again and again and _again-"_

"Gentlemen."

T'Challa stands to the right of Steve, one hand on the headrest of his seat.

"As Sergeant Barnes has already said, there shall be no further discussion. My scientists are preparing the chamber as we speak."

* * *

Bucky doesn't remember exactly when or where he took T'Challa aside to talk about a cryochamber, he only knows that it happened.

Steve was talking about something, quiet towns in unremarkable countries, places people went to disappear. Bucky listened until his head was drowning in place names and left, walking until he found T'Challa.

"Sergeant Barnes."

"..."

"Captain Rogers cares about you."

"Yeah."

"I suspect, though, that he is not thinking of your wishes?"

Bucky sighs.

"I don't want to be Steve's problem. He gave up his friends, his _uniform_ for me. I'm not worth it."

"He seems to think otherwise."

"He's not thinking at all."

* * *

Steve is angry when they land, stalking off the plane with tensed shoulders. T'Challa follows him.

Bucky can only watch.

* * *

"Captain Rogers, you are being very selfish."

"Your Majesty, with all due respect, he's _my_ friend."

"I know that. Which is why you mustn't stand in his way."

"Stand in his way? I want him to be able live freely, and he can do that now! He doesn't have to hide from anyone."

"Have you considered that perhaps he's doing this not because he feels he has to, but because he wants to?"

And then Steve looks broken.

"I just...I was hoping..."

* * *

Steve looks Bucky in the eyes the next morning. They exchange no words.

And they don't have to.


End file.
